paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalie Calvierri
Character Profile Rosalie is the older human sister of Svetocha Frankie Calvierri. She is currently a midwife at her local surgery, though has recently also completed her EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) training, meaning that soon she'll be out on the streets in an ambulance, helping those in need. This desire to help has always driven her, and since her sister joined a faction of the resistance and started to physically fight back against the Empire, this has inspired Rosalie to become much more active as well - hence the jump from midwife to EMT. Background History 'Orphaned' Rosalie only knew her mother for a short time, and has very few memories of her these days, as Andrea 'Dru' Calvierri was murdered by another Svetocha when she was eight, and her little sister Frankie was four. Even to this day, neither girl knows who this Svetocha was, or why she killed their mother. Rosalie isn't sure she ever wants to know, but Frankie has made it a personal mission that one day she will find out, and deliver some kind of justice to her mother's killer. Their father, Marcus Calvierri, walked out on them six years later, leaving them in the care of their next door neighbours, Ted and Emily Ellis. Ted and Emily assumed the roles of their grandparents, and would often claim that their 'daughter' and husband were killed in a car accident (which wasn't a total lie, as Marcus, their father, had actually been killed in a car accident, three weeks after walking out on his daughters). This 'cover story' often kept anyone from being suspicious about the lack of parents, and so the authorities never knew that the girls were officially orphans. Ted and Emily even went through the proper adoption procedures so that, should anyone ask, they had all the legitimate documents to prove that Frankie and Rosalie were 'theirs'. 'Frankie's 'Condition Some time after her nineteenth birthday, her sister Frankie came to confide in her that she had started to feel 'odd' though she was unable to describe exactly how or why she felt different. Headaches, toothaches and sensitive teeth, nausea whenever she was around blood, a gradual increase in both strength and speed, time apparently slowing down around her during random moments and even blonde streaks sliding through her hair - all symptoms that she began to suffer with, randomly at first, then more and more frequently. Rosalie had no idea what could be wrong with her sister, and even doubted at first that there was anything at all. Still, she was currently studying to enroll in medical school, so she used Frankie's symptoms in one of her essays, determined that when the cure was found, that she could use it as an example in her work. Frankie didn't take too kindly to being used like a 'test dummy' as she called it, and the two sisters got into a fight - verbal at first, but ending with Rosalie slapping her 'immature' sister and telling her to 'grow up'. Frankie's anger boiled over and her aspect flared for the first time - her teeth became fangs, her dark hair was streaked with blonde, her eyes turned black, her nails turned to claws and she actually found herself growling like a tiger. Rosalie was terrified and ran to Ted for help. By the time he'd come to investiage, the aspect had receeded and Frankie was curled in a ball in the corner of the room, trembling - petrified by what had just happened. Ted took her to the hospital, fearing she may go into shock. The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with her and referred her to a psychiatrist, who prescribed her with lifelong medication after diagnosing her with nothing more than an 'over active imagination' and hypochondria, using these to seek attention. He stated that the 'incident' with her aspect had never even happened - a theory that was backed up by Rosalie's refusal to speak about the matter as she herself was also in shock, but could not admit to it without speaking about what had happened - and this caused Frankie to seriously doubt her own sanity for years after. For a time the sisters hit a rocky patch, barely talking to one another, forever arguing when they did, and just generally avoiding one another whenever possible. Frankie thought that Rosalie was a liar and a traitor for not sticking up for her when everyone doubted her sanity, whilst Rosalie saw her sister as some kind of terrible, dangerous monster who, if she was being honest, scared the life out of her. 'Reconciliation''' Coming Soon Personality Coming Soon Facts and Trivia *When she was born, it was simply assumed that the svetocha gene is not passed directly to each female descendant, but that it instead skips generations, or individuals - Rosalie being the one to miss out in this instance, whilst Frankie inherited the gene. However, after extensive tests that were carried out after Frankie discovered the true nature of both herself and her mother, and wanted to know why Rosalie was not like them, she discovered that Rosalie was in fact svetocha herself. However, minor brain damage caused during her birth had suppressed the svetocha gene, effectively turning her human. Rosalie was given the chance to join the Brotherhood with her sister and perhaps unlock the 'svetocha' within her through further tests and training, but she refused, stating that she did not envy Frankie and would much rather be human, any day. *She lives in Surrey with Ted Ellis, her adoptive grandfather, taking care of him whilst also working part time as a midwife at the local surgery. *Since Frankie stepped up her game in the Faction and has taken on a more active role at fighting the Empire, Rosalie has also stepped up her game, training to become an EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) so that she can go out and help those in need. *Like her sister, she loves music, art, literature etc, and her room is full of rough sketches and paintings, half finished sculptures and rough drafts of songs and stories - all done by her much more creative minded sister. She also, like her sister, has enough books to start a library and enough CDs to give i-tunes a run for its money. *Owns two german shepherd dogs called Sable and Willow. Her sister owns a husky called Sky, whilst Ted owns a border collie called Lady. She adores them all, often taking them for walks to save Ted the trouble, as he’s not as young as he used to be. *Is currently dating a paramedic, Spencer Morgan, who was also the one to encourage her to train for the EMT job in the first place. Behind the Scenes Rosalie is an NPc character created by Paradox Member and Admin, Frankie. She is based on Sarah Lancaster's character Ellie Bartowski from the NBC Series 'Chuck'.